Tufts composed of a plurality of filaments for oral care implements, like manual and powered toothbrushes are well known in the art. Generally, the tufts are attached to a mounting surface of a head intended for insertion into a user's oral cavity. A grip handle is usually attached to the head, which handle is held by the user during brushing. The head is either permanently connected or repeatedly attachable to and detachable from the handle.
It is known that filaments forming one tuft often have substantially the same dimensions and characteristics. While toothbrushes comprising these types of tufts clean the outer buccal face of teeth adequately, they are not as well suited to provide adequate removal of plaque and debris from the gingival margin, interproximal areas, lingual surfaces and other hard to reach areas of the mouth.
Tufts composed of two different types of filaments, so called tuft-in-tufts, are also known in the art. In general, each type of filament is arranged in a group, wherein an inner group is substantially coaxially enclosed by an outer group to form the tuft. For example, a toothbrush head is known having a mounting surface from which tufts comprising a plurality of hairs extend. The tufts comprise harder hairs and softer hairs wherein the harder hairs are enclosed by the softer hairs to keep the gum from being injured as the soft hairs contact the user's gum earlier than the hard hairs do.
The tuft-in-tufts known in the art do not provide gentle and effective brushing performance.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a head for an oral care implement which provides improved cleaning properties, in particular with respect to gentle and effective cleaning performance It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral care implement comprising such head.